To produce oil or gas from a reservoir, a well is drilled into a subterranean formation, which may be the reservoir or adjacent to the reservoir. A well includes a wellhead and at least one wellbore from the wellhead penetrating the earth. Typically, a wellbore must be drilled thousands of feet into the earth to reach a hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Generally, as the depth of the formation increases, the static pressure and temperature of the formation increases.
Well services include a wide variety of operations that may be performed in wells, such as drilling, cementing, completion, and intervention. Drilling, completion, and intervention operations can include various types of treatments commonly performed in a wellbore or subterranean formation. For example, a treatment for fluid-loss control can be used during any of the drilling, completion, and intervention operations. Other types of completion or intervention treatments can include, for example, gravel packing, consolidation, and controlling excessive water production. Still other types of completion or intervention treatments include, but are not limited to, damage removal, formation isolation, formation conditioning, wellbore cleanout, scale removal, and scale control. A well service usually involves introducing a well fluid, also called treatment fluid, into a well.